1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates generally to an improved warewashing machine. In particular, it is directed to a performance monitoring system for warewashing machines
2. Description of Related Art
It is known in the art to provide warewashing machine analysis systems. Typically, such systems monitor and/or report on such operating parameters as operating time, detergent level, feed time of detergent dispensers, sanitizer level, drying agent level, wash temperature, rinse additive consumption, final rinse temperature, final rinse time, frequency of drains, dirty wash water, and dirty rinse jets.
Using a link to a personal computer and printer, the system may produce reports that organize the above-described information and describe how efficiently and effectively the warewashing machine has been operating during prior periods. Usually, each day of production is broken down into morning, noon, evening, and/or night shifts.
The major perceived benefits of these systems are that they provide a management tool and monitor that reports on operational deficiencies. The reporting functions provide a shift-by-shift breakdown of manpower and equipment efficiency, thus filling a void for reliable information on warewashing.
However, these systems do have some major shortcomings. While some functions are monitored, no proactive alarms or control devices enable the operators to correct problems as they occur. Typically, machine efficiency is determined using a unit of measure termed "racks", which does not accurately reflect how large rackless conveyor machines process their wares. In addition, customers cannot compare actual production as measured by the number of meals produced with the operational information gathered by the system, hence, there is no standard of performance to compare the operational information to. Also, water consumption, which is one of the most accurate indications of total warewashing costs, is not measured.